


[Podfic & Art] Much Ado About Schitt All

by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Shakespeare, Magical Realism, Manip, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, artwork, the much ado about nothing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Alexis moved to The Creek years ago with her mother and siblings, and has since struck up an enemy in Stevie, owner of Rosebudd Cottage. What was once a small, isolated community is now building tourist traffic with a sprucing up of the cottage, cafe, as well as Rachel & David's rebranding of Rosewood Apothecary.Mayor Jocelyn Schitt is wary of the new funding boost that’s just been secured, thinking the Roses are building up her sweet little town for eventual gentrification. She decides to meddle with the courtship of Rachel and Twyla, the owner of the cafe. Will Alexis be able to stop bickering with Stevie to see the plot against her family? Only time will tell.Welcome to The Creek.[Podfic and Art of Much Ado About Schitt All, written by kindofspecificstore]
Relationships: Moira Rose & Ronnie Lee, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose, Twlya Sands/Rachel
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14
Collections: Elevate! A Schitt's Creek Femslash Exchange





	[Podfic & Art] Much Ado About Schitt All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkedwithnoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkedwithnoman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Much Ado About Schitt All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454922) by [kindofspecificstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore/pseuds/kindofspecificstore). 



**Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

** Stream by Act: **

**Text:** [Much Ado About Schitt All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454922/chapters/64459303)

**Author:** [kindofspecificstore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofspecificstore)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Download Full Podfic:**

[m4b](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/Much%20Ado%20About%20Schitt%20All.m4b) _(right click to save-as)_

105 MB, 1:53:13 long

** Download mp3 by Act: **

**Act 1:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/MAASA%20Act%201) _(right click to save-as)_

**Act 2:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/MAASA%20Act%202.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Act 3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/MAASA%20Act%203.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Act 4:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/MAASA%20Act%204.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Act 5:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/maasa_SC/MAASA%20Act%205.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes from RhetoricalQuestions:**  
>  Thank you, kindofspecificstore, for writing such an inspiring and beautiful story! I hope that the artwork does it justice.  
> Alexis' dress is inspired by [Dior's 2020 Fall/Winter Collection.](https://www.dior.com/en_int/womens-fashion/haute-couture-shows/fall-winter-2020-2021-haute-couture-collection)
> 
> A huge thank you to Amanita who listened to me whine, gave me reassuring head pats, and also podficc'ed this fic. 
> 
>   
>  **Notes from Amanita:**  
>  Thank you, kindofspecificstore, for writing such a delightful and whimsical fic. And thank you RQ for the gorgeous cover art. I had a lot of fun working with you both on this project. 
> 
> And a big thank you also to unfolded73 for the always thorough and thoughtful beta listen, even when I sent you audio at the last minute.
> 
> **Song Credits:**
> 
> Ch 1 Intro: Cybill Shepherd - Brush Up Your Shakespeare  
> Ch 2 Intro: Diana Ross - Drop the Mask  
> Ch 3 Intro: Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies  
> Ch 4 Intro: Regina Spektor - Fidelity  
> Ch 5 Intro: The Dixie Cups - Chapel of Love  
> Outro: The Oh Hellos - Smoke Rising Like Lifted Hands
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454922/chapters/64459303) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
